


Musical Chairs

by Minasbitch



Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mark And Taeyong Deserve The World, Religion in Schools ugh, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), hand holding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasbitch/pseuds/Minasbitch
Summary: Taeyong never knew a school game could be the best time in the world.
Relationships: Dowoo if you squint - Relationship, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Mark Lee Is A Highschool Sweetie AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Musical Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, Markyong enthusiasts. I made a thing. I hope you like the word awkward because this is all about it.

School is holding an activity.

Well, a specific teacher is but the statement stands.

It's no surprise. All the students are obligated to meet up in the hall every morning to have devotions. A school with religion really enjoys their constant reminders.

But the activity for this specific day is different. And with the help of a very helpful teacher who isn't as boring as the others, he planned a game for the students who have been studying for weeks on end. It was a good break from religious themes.

Taeyong is elated of the fact. He hates the constant waiting for the sessions to be over, his boredom clear from the snoring he usually finds himself doing while sitting on the unsanitary mess if a carpeted floor. There's finally something to watch instead of a some random explaining their beliefs and pushing it towards the teachers.

He isn't the most popular person. Taeyong thinks even he himself is too boring for people to notice him. It's so bad he comes off as a total freak. Luckily, friendships are pushed towards him, making him have a fair share of friends but not enough for him to be part of a friend group.

But as much as they aren't the truest friends, he still gushes to them about the one boy in his class. The one that has the cutest smile, the biggest eyes and just the most charming look on him.

He is the one and only, Mark Lee.

Taeyong couldn't explain the flowers blooming around the male. He is a work of art, a being that must be protected at all costs. The heart of gold Mark possesses allows Taeyong to be texting buddies with him.

They've been texting for weeks, months. Taeyong would burst in glee when they start chatting and talking about nothing but everything at the same time. It's Taeyong's favorite thing to do. But he runs in to problems once in a while.

Like the fact that he has no capability of actually communicating with him in person.

Taeyong's a very brave person when chatting, making edgy jokes with Mark once in a while. He even likes making fun of him jokingly.

In person, Taeyong can only stare.

When he's walking past the hallway with his friends, playing basketball with an airy t-shirt, smiling when his friends make a joke, just being perfect in every way. How could he look away?

Don't even mention approaching. That's a whole different story. It's filled with panic.

Point is, Taeyong has a crush and panics. This is a big problem.

The teacher seems to be in a good mood since even if he's the nicest, it doesn't mean he's nice. The activity turns out to be a childhood game for everyone universally.

You know, the game where a song is playing and they have to sit on a chair in the battlefield the fastest.

Luckily, there aren't enough chairs to force him to play so he's alright.

The problem is a friend he told, Doyoung, likes teasing him about Mark. It shouldn't be surprising, considering he has a fair share of exes and a very direct crush on a classmate, Jungwoo. It still is, he can't help it.

And as teasing fashion, when Taeyong is told to sit on the floor, Mark is right next to him due to a certain someone pushing him nearby.

Taeyong wants to kill and bless Doyoung.

So he's sitting there, a crush sitting next to his friends and chatting with them. Taeyong is aware that Mark is aware of their positions. Mark is just an angel and doesn't want to disturb him.

But a flare of confidence bursts in Taeyong. One that might just have him be able to talk to the person next to him. Maybe to notice him, he should be the one noticed first.

His first option (screaming) is busted, since they're in public for the whole school to see. He isn't risking that much.

His second option is even crazier but he keeps the idea in mind in case.

That only leaves one option. Slowly inching a hand to nudge Mark's thigh a bit to get his attention and have it be discreet. Great idea, Taeyong!

So he does it, doing it multiple times until he feels it's maybe already too much to be comfortable for Mark so he was about to stop.

"Hey, what's this hand doing near my thigh?"

Taeyong freezes, looking at Mark in the eyes soon after. He swallows the saliva building up in his mouth, smiling at the other as sanely as possible. "Hi."

"What's up? You got my attention to talk, right?" Mark smiles back, looking painfully beautiful unknowingly. Taeyong tries not to look away to seem suspicious.

"Yeah uh," he ends up falling into a dillemma. It hurts to be in a situation when your crush is staring at you, waiting for a couple of words to come out. "Uh hi, I'm Taeyong."

He reaches a hand out and Mark (the absolute sweetie) plays along and shakes his hand.

Here's where the truest problem surfaced.

Taeyong forgot to let go so he kept the slim fingers in his hands for warmth.

He is holding hands with his crush.

Is he dreaming? This must be fake.

Taeyong, stupidly (or smartly?), decides to look back at the kids playing musical chairs, hand in hand, with no one noticing. And Mark lets it happen.

Their hands flush on each other, fingers intertwined and around, Taeyong is desperate to not blush at the moment.

At the moment he can either feel or imagine Mark petting the back of his hand with his thumb, smiles placed on both faces as they watch the musical chairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey wrote this because of a memory. Had this happen to me with a crush. It was the best thing in the world so I wanted them to feel it as well. I think it went okay.
> 
> Sorry if it lacks.. anything honestly. I don't call myself self-deprecating for nothin' Yee yee.


End file.
